


icing

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller





	icing

the snowball hits dom in the face with a heavy wet sound; his ears ring for a moment and then he hears billy's laughter, manic and slippery as the snow. he licks his lips.

"mmm-MMM." dom makes a slurping noise.

"howzit?" billy juggles three snowballs, dancing from foot to foot. his knit cap sits cockeyed, his eyes are bright with laughter and something else, something less pure.

"tastes of chicken," dom answers. he waggles his tongue. "please sir, may I have some mo-"

one, two, three in rapid succession, then billy tears off through the clouds of white, leaving dom with his head spinning.

*

when billy creeps back around the lodge, curious about the lack of retaliation, dom is sprawled out on a snow bank, catching tuppence-sized flakes on his tongue.

"that one was chocolate icing," dom says with relish. "I did get one a bit ago that was gazpacho, and that was interesting."

"you all right, then?" billy flops down into the snow, turns his head to meet dom's eyes.

"yeah, am at that." dom smiles.

billy's hands, red from the cold, reach for dom and fall just short. he flexes his fingers. dom smiles again and everything melts.


End file.
